This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goals of the RCMI project are to build the City College Center for the Study of the Cellular and Molecular Basis of Development into a center of research excellence with a significantly higher level of national recognistion, to enable CCNY faculty and students to become more competitive in obtaining grants in biomedical research areas of the PHS mission, and to further expand biomedical research training opportunities at CCNY. Strategies to achieve these goals include recruiting research-active faculty, enhancing the central facilities and expanding immunology.